superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Wormy and Patty Hype (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Wormy"'' |- |'Storyboard Director' |Sam Henderson |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Vincent Waller Mike Roth Kent Osborne Carson Kugler Bill Reiss |- |'Written by' |Sam Henderson Vincent Waller Kent Osborne Mark O'Hare |- |'Animation Director' |Tom Yasumi |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" |''"Patty Hype"'' |- |'Storyboard Director' |Aaron Springer |- |'Storyboard Artist' |Carl Greenblatt |- |'Written by' |Aaron Springer Carl Greenblatt Merriwether Williams |- |'Animation Director' |Frank Weiss |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Supervising Producer' |Derek Drymon |- |'Line Producer' |Helen Kalafatic |- |'Art Director' |Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Sherm Cohen |- |'Executive Story Editor' |Merriwether Williams |- |'Writers' |Mark O'Hare Kent Osborne Derek Drymon Stephen Hillenburg |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Fish #2, Scotsman, Ladies, Fish #50, Narrator |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Man with Bag |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Rick, Gerbil |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, TV Fish |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Sandy |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Fish #1, Larry the Lobster, Fish #40, Announcer, Newcaster |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Starving Fish, Tongue Fish, Fish #6, #104, #25 |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Larry's Girl, Snooty Woman, Spider, Girl #1, Girls #2, Girl #45 |- |'Carlos Alazraqui' |Fish #1 |- |'Jill Talley' |Phyllis, Girl #27, Ladies |- |'Tom Wilson' |Fish #10 |- |'John O'Hurley' |King Neptune |- |'Chris Von Scheidern' |Singer |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Casting Director' |Donna Grillo Gonzales |- |'Casting and Music Coordinator' |Jennie Monica |- |'Executive Assistant' |Elise McCollum |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Krandal Crews |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'Studio Assistant' |Mishelle Smith |- |'Production Dialogue Supervisor' |Tony Ostyn |- |'Animatic Supervisor' |Paul Finn |- |'Animatic Editor' |Brian Robitaille |- |'Assistant Storyboard Artists' |Zeus Cervas Heather Martinez Rob Rosen |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Character Designer' |Todd White |- |'Prop Designer' |Thaddeus Paul Couldron |- |'Character Clean-Up' |Eduardo Asocta |- |'Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |John Seymore Paula Spence |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Michael Chen Andy "Spike" Clark Calvin G. Liang |- |'BG Scanning Department' |Stephen Christian Steven Kellams Eric Stanton |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Color Stylist' |Dene Ann Heming |- |'Production Manager' |June Bliss |- |'Production Coordinators' |Michelle Bryan Marcy Lynn Dewey |- |'Production Assistants' |Jacqueline Buscarino Derek Iversen |- |'Final Checker' |Karen Shaffer |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"Wormy" Live Action Sequences |- |'Line Producer' |Shannon Scott Lowry |- |'Director' |Keith Lowry |- |'Art Director' |Mark Osborne |- |'Storyboard Artist' |Vic Price |- |'Director of Photography' |David Richards |- |'Production Manager' |Cameron Baity |- |'Production Coordinator' |Rebecca Stillman |- |'Production Assistant' |Jonathan Silsby |- |'Final Checkers' |Phil Allard Budd Balani |- |'Set Dressers' |Walt Strom Michael Triant |- |'Sound Mixer |Keith Dickens |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Eric Weyenberg |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Jeff Adams Justin Smith |- |'Picture Editors' |Lynn Hobson Margaret Hou |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor and Mixer' |Timothy J. Borquez |- |'Sound FX Designer and Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Sound Editors' |Daisuke Sawa Keith Dickens Tim Borquez Eric Freeman Doug Andorka Tony Orozco Tim Garrity Tom Syslo |- |'Dialogue Editor' |Tony Ostyn |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |Eric Freeman Roy Braverman |- |'Foley' |Monette Becktold Dan Cubert Krickett Jones |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |The Blue Hawaiians Sage Guyton & Jeremy Wakefield Steve Belfer Brad Carow |- |'Music Contributions' |Lovecat Music |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'"That's What Friends Do" song' |Composed by Peter Straus Performed by Chris von Sheidern |- |'On-Line Editors' |Kip Gibson Margaret Hou Gayle McIntyre Faust Pierfederici |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Hacienda Post Hollywood Digital Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Rough Draft Studios, Korea |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Doug Williams |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Stock Footage by' |Energy Film Library Corbis Fish Films Footage World |- |'Stock Footage Provided by' |Fish Films Footage World Image Bank Film by Getty Images Nature Picture Library Alamy Stock Photo Carl's Shop |- |'Hamburger Footage by' |Sample Corporation |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Special Thanks' |Donna Castricone Jennie Monica Frank Weiss |- |'Production Executive' |Eric Coleman |- |'Executive in Charge of Production' |Lolee Aries |- |'Special Thanks to' |Jacqueline Buscarino "Mako Mermaids" Meow Mix, inc. Rich Magallanes Maggie's Foods for Pets, inc. Kent Osborne Whiskas, inc. Alan Smart James WellBeloved, inc. Derek Drymon Eagle Pack, inc. Stephen Hillenburg Techni-Cal Lifestages, inc. Nick Jennings Iams, inc. Tim Hill Hill's inc. Sherm Cohen Naturediet, inc. June Bliss Eukanuba, inc. Justin Smith Nutro, inc. Eric Stanton Purina, inc. Margaret Hou The Shelter Pet Project, inc. Michael Chen Ad Council Roy Braverman The Humane Society of the United States, inc. Merriwether Williams Maddie's Fund, inc. Roger Bumpass Adopt, inc. Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2002 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits Category:Season 2